Aeration systems are used to increase the oxygen saturation of a body of water. These systems are generally used in bodies of water that have anoxic conditions where an increase in oxygen saturation improves the health of the body of water. Aeration systems have been used to clean bodies of water such as ponds, lakes, lagoons, waste water systems, aquaculture systems, and sewage systems.